In disc golf, a player tosses a disc at a target, and attempts to reach the target with as few throws as possible. Many players enjoy disc golf for the physical activity, the challenge of improving their accuracy, the competition against other players, the opportunity to be outdoors, and for many other reasons.
One example of a disc golf target is a disc entrapment device, also referred to as disc golf baskets, where the goal is for the disc to rest within the a basket structure of the target. Disc Golf Association, Inc. and Innova Champion Discs, Inc. are companies that make a number of different types of disc golf targets. Common elements of disc golf targets include a pole mounted in the ground or attached to a base and a top-opening, circular basket mounted on the pole. Other common elements are a ring cap assembly mounted near the top of the pole and above the top-opening basket, where the ring cap assembly supports multiple chains hanging down from the ring cap assembly and secured to the pole. The chains are designed to absorb the energy of the flying disc and facilitate the disc dropping into the circular basket, which is mounted below the chains. Some disc golf targets include an inverted cone structure instead of chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,455, titled FLYING DISC ENTRAPMENT DEVICE, describes a light integrated into a top portion of a flying disc entrapment device.